


What a time

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bath Sex, Consensual Sex, Declarations Of Love, Don't Judge, Don't Like Don't Read, Dream Sex, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Smut, Fucked Up, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Please Don't Kill Me, Praise Kink, Romance, Shit, Simp Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Sex, plz dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I think of the night in the park, it was getting darkAnd we stayed up for hoursWhat a time, what a time, what a timeYou clinged to my body like you wanted it foreverWhat a time, what a time, what a timeFor you and IWhat a time, what a timeFor you and I-----------------------------------------------------------------------------i can feel it...Dream is behing me, he holds onto me more if that's even possible. i feel so cold, oh so cold. i used to think that i just needed him to warm up every inch of myself, now i just feel cold.suddenly my shirt is getting wet. He's crying. i don't look at hing directly, i've never seen him cry and i don't want this to be the last memory of his face i have. i don't complain about his tears, i'm crying too. i shiver while i bite my lip, looking at the dazzling stars above us.i try to catch every detail i can from my point of view before i fall asleep. when i wake up... dream is no longer home.and i've got to go.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

** Clarifications **

* * *

  * First of all i know this can be such a problematic fic because not lots of people clearly like this ship (Dream x Tommyinnit) but i would really appreciate if the ones that have this hero complex and feel like they can decide for others plz just leave me the hell alone and go bother someone else's day.
  * Second, i am doing this for my own entretainment and also for the ones that also like the ship, so i really hope you guys enjoy the story and comment abt it.
  * third, i WILL NOT do smut non-consented and rape, why? well i'm not comfortable with writing those kind of stuff and i find them not pleasant. I respect the ones that write about it and the ones that read those kind of stories, i just don't personally want to do it ( ͡ᵔ - ͡ᵔ)
  * This story will, however, have smut, lots of actually... i think... maybe
  * I ship the characters NOT the real people, just their personas.
  * plz do not bug the guys named in this history and let them be, you're good person i know you won't.
  * If you are a minor... GOOD I AM TOO!!
  * and i think that's it i just wanted to add another point to feel more sofisticated LMAO



i love this community and i hope you like this story.


	2. bad for the good reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream speaks with tubbo and get to an agreement, and while tommy is in exile he's own thoughts won't leave him alone.

-I know without a shadow of a doubt that you have something that belongs to me.- He gets a little bit closer to the smaller boy in front of him.

-and you're not wrong- Tubbo smiles confident though he's more nervous than he could posibly say. He swallows heavily while he convinces himself about the deal his about to do with the enemy.

" _be careful Tubbo_ " Quackity warned him hours ago before the meeting with the man behind the mask " _you better not be doing a pact with the devil_ ". In this moments, he didn't know if he was actually doing the right thing anymore. He focused in the impassive black smile that he could feel examine every inch of his body.

-Why am i here Tubbo?- The older asked.- what do you want?

He hesitated looking a the floor under his sight like it was more interesting that the conversation happening out of the walls of l'manberg.

-i want to give you the disc- finally looking how the expression of Dream changed to a one of surprise and haughtiness.

-Wow... you've surprised me kid- he crosses his arms over his chest- you're smarter that i thought- his opposite cuts him.

-i want to give you the disc- he looks empowered- but i need something in change.

Dream laughs.

-Business are business, you'll get whatever you want.- Tubbo nodds. Breathing hard and feeling his pulse pounding loudly in his head he says.

-I... I want you to be exiled too.

The man in the green hoodie gasps and starts to get defensive- Hear me out...- he says desperetly when Dream takes a few steps back visibly mad.- I just want you to take care of tommy... i-i...

-You want me to be exiled with tommy? 

-I promise i'll get the other remaining disc!- his confidence is now all gone, just praying for the other to listen to what he has to say.- But it-it will take some time... It's hard! but i can do it!

Dream frowns under his mask. The fact that the minor can't actually see the other ones expressions in making him even more frustrated, and how his hands are shaking while a fine cape of sweat shows in his forehead proves that he's more than anxious at this point.

-You know i can't do that- he purrs in a low voice that sends shivers onto the smaller body.

-It will be only until i have the discs!- he rushes- I just want tommy to be safe until then! when we make the trade then you'll be able to come back... and you'll have the power over the things you've always wanted.

Dream thinks giving a " _hmmm_ " as response.

-P-Please... it is a fair deal! you'll only have to stand him for the time it takes for me to find who has the other one, i-i'll give you what you want! and it will be just doing the bad for the right reasons, okay? Please... Please just-

-okay- He cuts.

-W-Wait, what?- it's unbelievable!

-sure... it's fair enough for me- he shrugs feeling like he has the total control over the little man.

-oh yes!- he exclaims- b-but eh... i have another request.

Dream exhales irritated and rolls his eyes unther the mask.

-what is it?

\- I want you to let tommy come back form exile after the trade is done- he plays with his own fingers, waiting for the answer.

-why would i do that?- he spits.

-y-you will have all control over him anyways... there's nothing he could d-do, t-there's no point... you could just give him a rest- the taller one laughs denying.

-you've got yourself a deal- he reaches out to shake Tubbo's hand.

With a wide smile both of them seal the compromise, and the damage is done. Tubbo feels good, it's time for tommy to come back and learn that the discs are not worth his suffering or another war. The discs started everything, if his plan works out tommy will be mad at him for a while but eventually he will understand his decision and everything will be back to be at peace. His naion will praise his name, they will thank him, and Tommy will look at him with a smile and consider him his friend again. Plus, he will get rid of dream and his crazyness for a couple of days, THE BEST PLAN EVER! << **everything is going to be fine** >> he thinks << **This is what we need, i'll bring you back Tommy, this will work out** >> smiling to himself, he leaves Dream alone, reveling in his achievement.

**ஐღ♂♀♥♡☜☞☎☏♠♣▣▤▥▦▩♬♪♩♭♪**

Tommy could perfectly see everything he had built under his feet. The wind was blowing cold air into his face, his hair moving to the beat that the air currents were leaving. He closed his eyes, feeling caught up in his own world, imagining how great would it feel to be free, to join the air in his trip to the sky. He was very hight from the foor, far away from the things that now comformed the only life he had, useless physical and passing things that where everything but comfort to the constant pain in his chest. The tower he had buit could only lift him up so he could realize of how insignificant he was.

he felt rage, sadness, desperation, but also a little bit of hope.

he took a deep breath looking down. what could he do now? trying to hold onto the life he left behind didn't worth the price, and he was getting tired as the days passed with their constant and boring rythm.

Maybe he could jump down, perhaps he could touch a pinch of the freedom that was waiting for him in the stars, because in those moments he felt so light, he felt like he could fly away of this nightmare, like he could scape this villains. His small body was non-existent now.

in search for that promissed liberty he jumped, his tears running down, scared of feeling the reality, obviating his soul, facing his memories, until the only thing he could see was black, and his numb body no longer reponded to his orders. He didn't even feel pain, he just felt darkness.

_the freedom wasn't worth it then._

**ஐღ♂♀♥♡☜☞☎☏♠♣▣▤▥▦▩♬♪♩♭♪**

Tommy woke up slowly at the wonderful smell of homemade food. He tried to sit up but he gasped in pain.

\- Be careful- A manly familiar voice flooded the room and the quick steps of someone getting close to his aching body rumbled in the place.

He felt a had behind his back, placing something that felt like a pillow, for his limbs to get more comfortable.

\- the dizziness will pass- the other said calmly.

He could barely see his surroundings and the warm light of the morning sun that bigthed his face. He was in a small house not much different than his house when he was back in tha Dream SMP. He realized of the bed he ws laying on, with it's soft pillows and the warm matress that covered the swolen torso of the boy. there was a chest in one of the corners of the habitation, his thoutghts were suddenly interrupted with the same voice of some minutes ago.

-Do you feel like having something to eat, Tommy?- the boy looked at the white mask near him, and at the green hoodied man that was standing not much far away form the bead. Then it all fell on him like a bucket of cold water, the falling, the tower, the feelings, the pain.

-D-Dream?- he asked with fear and starting to freak out.

-hi tommy- the man smiled.

<< **Oh fuck** >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there you go, first chapter! remember the carifications of the story and ALSO do not share this work in donos of comments to the boys. this chapter explains the situation they are in and it is key for the rest of events that will happen. Hope you liked it and remember.
> 
> THIS IS ALL FICTION! F-I-C-T-I-O-N.  
> thanks :)


End file.
